


Seeing You There

by S10StarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human!Chewbacca, Human!Maz, Matchmaking Aunt, Mistletoe, New York City, Original Characters - Freeform, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Who doesn't love a big Christmas family dinner?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/pseuds/S10StarWarsFan
Summary: Finn was never a fan of New York City, but he finds that he is liking it a whole lot more now that he knows Rey.-A Modern FinnRey story based on the song "Seeing You There"





	1. Chapter 1 - An Unusual Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omg_megasuperawesomeperson_number_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_megasuperawesomeperson_number_3/gifts).



> A/N - Hello again! I haven't written for Star Wars in over a year, and I really wanted to do something again. I was listening to the song "Seeing You There" by Josh Young, and this idea for a modern FinnRey story suddenly planted itself in my brain. After that, it snowballed from there and became a story that I am really loving. It is goofy and maybe a little stupid, but it is fluffy and happy, which is what we need this time of year. So, please sit back, relax, and enjoy this multi-chapter fic called "Seeing You There".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any recognizable characters. I do not own the song "Seeing You There" either – it's from a musical. I only own my oc Eve Antiles and I have the permission to use my friend's oc Xyva Coral. More ocs will be coming in the future and I will do a disclaimer for them then.

Finn's POV

New York City definitely is… well, an acquired taste. Many people live here all their lives, content with the hectic life, and then there are some that live here because they have to. I am, rather unfortunately, one of the latter. I do like the city with all of its hidden gems, but I am not a fan of all the noise. I prefer a nice, quiet place in the country where I don't have to worry about taxi drivers yelling at me for walking on the crosswalk even though the light says "walk".

I open my eyes one Sunday morning to smell the strong scent of coffee brewing in the kitchen. I look over at the clock and see that it is a little before nine. I frown a little in confusion. Poe Dameron, my best friend and roommate, must already be up, which is odd. Sunday is the only day of the week that Poe has off, so he never likes getting up early unless he absolutely has to. I, on the other hand, am usually the early riser and the one who puts the coffee on. I quickly get out of bed and get dressed before I open my door and walk out into the living area. If Poe is up already on a Sunday morning, then something must be wrong.

To my surprise, Poe is not alone out in the kitchen. Poe is sitting on a barstool at the island, grumbling about something as Eve Antilles, Poe's girlfriend, pours him a cup of coffee and slides it across the island to him. Eve is an actress, but she worked as a mechanic before her acting career took off. And yet, she has never really left the mechanic world behind as she still fixes things for people all the time. Eve is a genius at solving any problems that have to do with machines or electronics. She was the most popular mechanic at the shop she used to work at, which is where Poe and Eve actually met.

Poe has never gone easy on his vehicles, so his car often needs to be fixed. One morning, he was out driving when his car's engine suddenly died. Luckily, his car happened to die right outside an auto shop, which happened to be the shop where Eve worked. Poe's first impression of her was that she was an angel, covered in grease and all. Eve's first impression was that Poe was a vain, reckless idiot. Personally, I don't think she was that far off and I honestly question her sanity now that she is dating him, but she seems to love him. She's also a great friend, so I'm glad that she's going to be around for a long time.

Anyways, Eve looks up at me and smiles, grabbing another mug out of the cabinet to pour me some coffee. I gratefully take the mug from her and drink some of the coffee. It is the perfect thing to wake me up for the day. Now that I am once again aware of my surroundings, I remember that it is a Sunday morning and I look over at Eve with a frown on my face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Eve, but what are you doing here?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Well good morning to you too!" She says far too cheerily for a weekend morning and Poe groans.

"I am so sorry, Finn. This is all my fault. I promised to take her to the market before our lunch today and now I really regret it!" He groans again, letting his head drop on the table as Eve smiles triumphantly.

"And I'm not going to let you talk your way out of your promise today, Poe. I really need to get down there." Poe lets out an anguished cry and Eve shoves another mug of coffee at him, taking his first cup, which is now empty. I laugh at the pair.

"Eve, if you don't mind me asking, why do we have to go down to the market so early? Surely if we head down to the market by 11:00 you would have loads of time before we go to eat?" I ask, hopefully, and Eve shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Finn, really I am, but I need to be down there by 10:00 at the latest. Maz Kanata contacted me about some problems she has been having with her favourite car and she only trusts me to fix it. She needs it done before noon and, since I don't know how long it will take, I need to get down there early."

"Why noon? I thought her stall was open all day." I ask and she shrugs.

"Apparently Maz has a lunch date with Chewie. You know, the guy who sells all the fur pelts and coats?" I nod and Poe, finally having enough caffeine in his system, looks up and starts laughing.

"Maz, the clutter bug, and Chewie, the walking carpet? Hilarious!" I shake my head at the nicknames Maz and Chewie have picked up. Maz is known as the "clutter bug" because she refuses to get rid of anything that she feels could be used again. And Chewie… well, his nickname is kind of obvious, considering what he sells for a living. After a minute, Eve speaks up again.

"So, are we going to head out now? Or are we going to wait ten more minutes so that you can complain and I can yell at you?" At her playful words, Poe lets out a dramatic sigh.

"All right, all right! We'll go now. Just remember, I expect payment for this great sacrifice on my part!" I roll my eyes. Poe really should consider a career in acting. He could just banter with Eve for a living! Eve, however, barely blinks as she smiles, pulling a McDonald's gift card out of her wallet.

"I figured you'd say that, so how about I pay for the McDonald's breakfast run this morning?" Eve barely finishes her question before Poe jumps off the barstool, grabs his keys from the counter, and is standing by the door, jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Those Golden Arches are calling me!"

Not bothering to wait for a response, Poe opens the door and races down the hallway. I look over at Eve, who simply shakes her head. We both walk over to the door and slip on our shoes before we step out into the hallway. I lock the door to our apartment and I notice Eve pull the doorknob on her apartment across the hall to ensure that it is locked.

Conveniently enough, Eve lives in the apartment right across from Poe and myself. We first found this out when Poe accidentally went over other door by mistake. The apartment owners, stupidly, decided to give all the apartments on one side of each hall a set of numbers and all the apartments on the other side the same numbers with some letters added onto the front. Poe and I live in apartment 2187 and Eve lives in apartment AA2187. Eve's best friend Xyva lives in the apartment with her and, apparently Eve's sister moved in with them recently as well. They both say that her sister moved in six months ago, but we have yet to meet her. Sometimes I think that I see a blur, but I am starting to wonder if it is all my imagination.

"So… how is your sister, Eve?" I ask and she sighs.

"I know what you're thinking, Finn, but Rey really does exist." We start walking down the hallway towards the stairs and I raise my eyebrows a little.

"It's just a little hard to believe that someone else lives with you when she has been here for what, six months now? And we still haven't even seen her. It seems a little hard to believe that we always just miss seeing her."

"Just give her some more time. One of these days, she will be home when you come visit. She does want to meet you – she's just a little shy of strangers." Eve says carefully and I frown.

"She is shy? I thought you said she's in the show business industry. How does that work out?" I ask and Eve looks down, sadly.

"She grew up in a rough place and had to mature at an early age. She just doesn't trust easily."

"I thought you said that she was your sister? Didn't you grow up together?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her and she shakes her head, sighing.

"Actually, no. My parents adopted her when she was five - she had ran away from an abusive home and ended up with us. When she first arrived in our house, she hid away in her room for hours on end. And then, she suddenly burst into my room one day and latched onto me, not wanting to let go. We have been really close ever since. She has opened up a lot since then - she used to only talk to my family - but she still is a little shy around total strangers. Just be patient - it shouldn't be too much longer."

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I hold open the door for her to walk through. I walk towards the car and get in the backseat, thinking about Eve just told me about this Rey. I totally understand what it is like to be in her shoes. I spent my childhood being moved between foster homes until I ended up at the Dameron household. Kes and Shara Dameron always treated me like their own son and I still go visit them often. I was lucky to end up with such a good family, but most kids weren't as lucky. From what Eve just told me, it sounds like Rey had just as rough a time as I did until she ended up with Eve's family. Well, if we ever get to meet her, maybe I can help her by being able to relate to her in a way no one else can. After the Damerons took all that time to help me, I want to be able to help someone else.


	2. Chapter 2 - Market on 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Eve, and Poe go down to the Market, where Finn meets Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Here is the second chapter of my story. This chapter has more of Poe and Eve at their best and Rey is introduced in this chapter. I am hoping to get the third chapter up by tomorrow because it is about Christmas, and it is nice to have a Christmas chapter actually posted by Christmas! Also, feel free to leave a review or a favourite if you feel so inclined. I love getting feedback. So, once again, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the characters, the songs, or the vine reference in this chapter. They all belong to their owners and I am using Xyva with permission from my friend. I just own Eve, my oc, and the craziness/fluffiness that my mind creates.

Finn's POV

"I have never spent that much at McDonald's in one visit and I never will again." Eve grumbles as she reads over the rather long receipt in her hand before looking up to glare at Poe.

"So, you got a little more than usual. I'm hungry!" He retorts and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Poe, this isn't a 'little more' food. This is enough to feed the Spanish Armada!" At this, he shrugs and she throws the receipt into the air in frustration. "You are so lucky that I love you."

The air conditioning catches the receipt and blows it over to Poe, who grabs it as he stops at the stop light. He passes the receipt to Eve, who quickly puts it into her wallet, refusing to look at him. Poe leans over the middle console of the car and kisses Eve on the cheek before offering her a hash brown as a peace offering. Eve looks up at him and smiles, taking the hash brown and squeezing his hand in thanks. The light turns green and Poe accelerates the car, holding onto the steering wheel with his left hand so that he could continue holding Eve's hand with his right. I smile at the sight in front of me. Although these two sometimes seem an odd couple, they really care about each other.

Not long after that, we arrive at the market. Eve jumps out of the passenger seat and runs over to a stall called Maz' Curios. Maz looks excited to see her and practically drags Eve off to fix the car. I raise my eyebrow and look at Poe, who is chuckling. We both get out and walk over to the car parked behind the stall to find Eve already working on the engine. Maz, a very short, middle aged woman, is sitting on a crate next to the car, asking for an update on the state of the engine every minute or so. I honestly wonder sometimes how Eve has the patience to do all these little odd jobs for people.

In an amazingly short amount of time, Eve pops her head out from under the hood of the slightly battered 1980s Beetle and looks over at Maz.

"That should do the trick. Maz, try starting the engine." The short woman climbs into the car and turns the ignition. The engine roars to life and Eve shuts the hood and steps back, smiling proudly at the old car.

"Thanks, Eve! Feel free to pick out something nice from my stand."

Maz calls out as she drives over to Chewie, who is just closing up his stall. Chewie is a tall and hairy man that looks like he would fit in well with a biker gang or something else like that. He is about seven feet tall so, compared to Maz' four feet in height, they look a little comical together. However, if they are happy, who am I to laugh? Chewie gets into the car and, for a second, I am questioning whether he will fit inside, but he does and Maz soon drives off at a speed that would be sure to get her a fairly large fine if the police were around. I look over at Poe and Eve, about to say something that I forget as soon as I get a good look at them. Eve has one of her you-will-probably-hate-me-for-this-but-I'm-doing-it-anyways looks on her face and Poe has a completely horrified look on his. I suddenly feel really uneasy, probably with good cause.

"So," I clear my throat awkwardly and they look over at me. "are we going out for an early lunch now?" I ask, rather hopefully, but I feel like I already know the answer.

"Since I finished early, I am going to take a look around at the different stalls. I love seeing what they have here!" Eve says and Poe and I look at her in horror.

"Shop here? You can't be serious! This place is like a yard sale heaven! The only things you will find here are piles of junk or things that are so old they will disintegrate in your hands!" Poe exclaims and Eve folds her arms against her, rolling her eyes.

"Eve, will you really find anything worth buying here? I know that not everything is that old -" I say, giving a pointed look to Poe, "- but surely there are some places much nicer than this." I try to reason with her, but she shakes her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Xyva, Rey, and I often come down here to look around and we have found many little gems. Not everything is nice, but a lot of it is if you actually take the time to look. Now, come on guys, it won't kill you to take a look around with me."

"Well, what if it does?" Poe calls out with a smug look on his face as Eve turns around, rather unimpressed.

"Then I guess you won't have to meet my family this Christmas." She states and Poe's eyes widen even further in fear.

"Christmas! That's only in a couple of weeks… I'm meeting your family in a couple of weeks?" He cries out and Eve rolls her eyes.

"Yes. After all, I met your parents last week for Thanksgiving. Typically, once the girl meets the boy's family, the boy will do the same for the girl's family. It is a common courtesy so that the girl's family knows that her boyfriend isn't a complete and total jerk. It also works in the boy's favour because it helps him get into their good books. So, yes, you are meeting my family in a couple of weeks."

Poe looks over at her for a second before he runs out into the middle of the street, yelling "I'm done. Hit me! Hit me with your car!" People are looking over, amused, and Eve looks like she is contemplating doing what Poe is asking. I shake my head, trying not to laugh, as I walk over and grab Poe by the arm, directing him over to the stall that Eve is at.

"Okay, so a couple of things you need to do. First, you need to try to stop shouting vines out at the top of your lungs. Second, you really need to apologize to Eve. The fact that she is even still with you makes me believe in miracles." I get a dirty look from Poe, but I simply shrug. "Family is nothing to be afraid of. Just don't be a total imbecile and you'll be fine."

"Finn, do you think you could come to? You know, strength in numbers?" He asks rather hopefully and I shake my head.

"No can do. If you don't remember, I wasn't invited. I really don't want to crash a family event and give you a bad name." I smile, gently pushing him towards Eve. He clears his throat and says something quietly to her, which she responds with a sharp glare. He slouches a little and says something else, which obviously helps because she smiles up at him and he wraps his arms around her. Deciding not to crash their moment, I look around the market for somewhere else to go. Suddenly, my eyes land on someone and my heart skips a beat.

Over at the fresh produce stall, there is a young woman with dark brown hair looking around at the vegetables. She pauses her search, looks up, and our eyes lock. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and when she smiles, it takes my breath away. This probably sounds incredibly cheesy, but I feel as though I have fallen in love with her at first sight. Yeah… totally crazy.

I am so busy looking at her that I don't notice the person creeping up behind her until they try to grab her purse. She breaks eye contact with me for the first time since she first looked up and whirls around, punching the man in the face. I run over to help her, but I quickly realize that she doesn't need any help as she manages to flatten the pick pocket and, from the looks of it, break his nose. Two of the vendors come over and pull the man away while she straightens her clothes and lets out a deep breath. She turns back to the stall and starts a little when she realizes that, instead of being six stalls away from her, I am right on the opposite side of the stall to her. She bites her lip and looks down awkwardly.

"Um, hi." She says quietly and I smile.

"Hi. Nice work you did there. That was really impressive." I say, motioning over to where the pick pocket was just waking up and she smiled a little.

"Thanks." Before she can say anything else, we hear a voice cry out.

"Rey! Oh my gosh, are you all right? I saw him grab you and then you punched him out! That was so amazing! Oh, I am so proud of you!" Eve barely seems to breathe as she runs over to us, dragging Poe behind her. The girl, who I guess is Rey, moves towards Eve, who abruptly lets go of Poe and causes him to nearly trip over his own feet. Rey hugs Eve before stepping back.

"I'm all right, Eve. You don't need to worry about me." She says and Eve shakes her head.

"Rey, you are my little sister. It is my job to look out for and worry about you." Eve says seriously and the two girls starts laughing. Suddenly, everything connects in my mind.

"Wait a second, you're Eve's sister?" I say, sounding incredibly stupid, but I honestly don't quite know what to think. Rey smiles and Eve suddenly looks really excited.

"Yes! Finn, this is my sister. Rey, you've already met Poe, but this is a very good friend and his name is Finn." She says, pretty much shoving Rey towards me while Poe shoves me towards Rey. Part of me is amazed that we don't crash into each other, but we both stumble a bit. She smiles at me, nervously, and I clear my throat, extending my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Finn." I say and she smiles, taking my hand.

"I'm Rey."


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas dinner at the Skywalker home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas! So, I know that this is a little late, but your Christmas gift from me is a long chapter! (I'm not kidding – it's about 5,000 words) Anyways, this chapter is about Finn experiencing a Skywalker Family dinner… yeah, I'm going to leave it there! So, please, read and enjoy! P.S. - The four 8s are line breaks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, no matter how much I may want to. Xyva Coral was created by my best friend and Zantos Skywalker was created by my brother, which have been leant to me to use in this story. I also don't own "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe - I just had fun with it. I only own Alaina and Eve Skywalker (my ocs), and the shenanigans that I think the Skywalker family would get into at Christmastime!

Finn's POV

Ever since that day, I keep on trying to run into Rey. Whether leaving my apartment around the time she does, going to see her between rehearsals, or "happening" to bump into her in cafés, I am trying to see her as much as possible. I think she probably figured out what I was doing because now she will randomly show up and talk to me as well. We now try to talk every day, and I am falling for her a little more each time she smiles.

Christmas is just around the corner now, and I am honestly trying to figure out what I will be doing for the holidays. Eve and Rey both have Christmas off, so they are going home to be with family. Poe also has the holiday off so, despite his incessant protests, he is going home with Eve to meet her entire family. I thought I was going to spend Christmas with Kes and Shara, but they decided to take a Christmas cruise this year, so I am pretty much all alone. I would never admit this to anyone else, but the thought of spending Christmas by myself makes me feel pretty lonely.

The feeling of the subway slowing down pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up to see that we are at my stop. I grab my backpack and get off the subway, going up the steps to re-emerge back into the chaos of New York. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket to see a text from Rey.

REY: Hey, I finished rehearsals early. Do you want to meet at Starbucks for a coffee?  
FINN: Sure thing! I'll see you there.

I pocket my phone and start walking up the street, looking out for the green and white sign. In fact, I am so focused on making sure I don't get hit by a car that I almost run smack into Eve and her roommate, Xyva. Both girls look up in surprise, but Eve smiles at me.

"Finn! It's so good to see you. How are you doing?" Eve asks me and I smile.

"I'm good! I'm actually on my way to Starbucks to meet up with Rey because she finished her extra rehearsals early." At this, Eve and Xyva share a look, which makes me just the littlest bit uneasy.

"You know what, we are on our way there too. Do you mind if we join you for your walk?" Xyva asks and I shrug.

"Sure, why not?" The three of us start walking and, although we are all silent, I can tell that someone is wanting to say something.

"So, Finn…" Xyva starts and I gulp. "Rey told me the other day that she keeps running into you and that every Sunday you both go to the market together, whether sunny, rainy, or -more fittingly- snowy. I never realized that you were one to go and look around what others may call junk." Xyva finishes, emphasizing the word "junk", and Eve's eyes widen.

"Wait, you are the one that Rey keeps meeting up with in the market? Finn, I thought you hated it there!" She exclaims and I shake my head.

"I do hate it. Digging through junk is definitely not high on my to do list, but it never seems as bad if I can see Rey there." I say without really thinking. From the look of suspicion on Xyva's face and the look of utter glee on Eve's face, I have a feeling that I am really going to regret this entire conversation.

Anyways, we are just arriving at Starbucks, so I pause and glance through the windows to see if I can find Rey through the crowd of people. I do not see her, however what I do see makes me stop in my tracks and frown. Sitting in one of the window seats is this guy with shoulder-length black hair with a scar on his face. He is wearing all black except for this huge, bright red scarf circled multiple times around his neck. He is holding a book of poetry and has what looks like a large, very complicated, coffee next to him. What really throws me off, however, is the rather menacing look he is giving me. I don't even realize that I have stopped until Eve and Xyva stop and turn around, coming back over to stand next to me. Eve stops next to me, takes one look at the guy in the window, and bursts out laughing. Xyva, on the other hand, groans in frustration before running inside. I look over at Eve in confusion and she shakes her head, still laughing.

"Don't worry about them, Finn. That's just her boyfriend." Xyva suddenly appears in the window next to him and, from what we can hear through the glass, starts yelling at him to be more sociable and stop creeping everybody out. I look over at Eve and we both chuckle before heading inside.

The place is packed with people, but the cash was miraculously empty, so we quickly bought our coffees before looking around. After a minute, I spot Rey sitting at one of the window seats on the opposite side of the coffee shop. I quickly move over to where she is sitting and, when she notices me, she gives me one of her smiles.

"Hey Finn! I'm so glad you made it." She motions to the seat next to her and I sit down, putting my backpack on the windowsill in front of us. Then, we start talking about pretty much anything and everything. From little things that our siblings do, to the joys (and struggles) of working in showbusiness, to the weird things you can witness in New York City, to the shenanigans of our family's pets - we literally talk about anything that we can think of. I love these conversations because I find it so easy to talk to Rey. It is almost like we know what the other is going to say before we even say it. We probably could have continued to talk longer if Eve had not popped in when she did. She looks at us and smiles.

"Well, hello! Fancy meeting you here! You know, I hate to crash your little date, but I'm pretty sure that we should all head to the theatres because, you know, we are actors (and a dancer) and we have our last shows tonight before a break for Christmas." Rey and I both look at her in shock for saying that we were on a date for a moment before we both snap out of it at the same time. I grab my phone and turn it on to see the time.

"Oh, wow! We do need to get going. I didn't even notice the time!" Rey says in surprise, glancing at the time on my phone before we both stand up, grabbing our coats and bags. Eve gives the two of us a knowing glance and shakes her head smiling. Soon, the three of us are going back out into the cold, noisy street.

"You know, we are lucky that Christmas is on a Monday this year so that we get the day off. I'm glad that Rey and I get to go home and see our family. Finn, what are you doing for Christmas?" Eve asks and I clear my throat a little awkwardly.

"I actually don't know. You see, Poe's parents are out of town for the holidays and you are taking Poe with you to meet your family, which I think is a very good thing." Eve smiles, relieved and I continue. "So, I don't know what I am going to do. Any suggestions?"

"Yes! Why don't you come home with us?" Rey blurts out and both Eve and I look at her in surprise.

"Really? You don't think your family would mind?" I ask, honestly caught between disbelief and hope.

"Mum already makes a feast, I don't see the harm in one more. Besides, I was allowed to invite someone and they have mentioned wanting to meet you sometime since I have mentioned you a few times.

"Numerous times!" Eve interjects and Rey looks away, a little embarrassed. I smile at Rey, nodding.

"Well, if it's no trouble, I would love to come." At this, Eve smirks, but when Rey smiles at me, I feel like it is going to be a really good Christmas.

8888

It's Christmas day and Poe, Eve, Rey, and I are all piled into Maz' Beetle for the drive to their house. The car is quite the vintage piece and I am personally waiting for it to break down on us. With each bump, it feels as though Rey and I are going to be launched from the backseat, but Eve doesn't seem to notice because she is too busy trying to give Poe directions to their home. Of course, Poe says that he doesn't need directions, but he has never been here before, so Eve gives them to him anyways.

Eventually, we somehow make it to the small community of Ach-to, which is right on the coast. Rey and I both let out a deep sigh of relief when we hear that Eve is telling Poe to turn onto the street their parents live on. Finally, a rather large, stone house at the end of the street comes into view and Rey leans forward, smiling. There are only a couple of cars at the house, but we park on the side of the road in front of the house so that we won't trap anyone in the driveway if this car decides to die on us. We all quickly pile out of the car, rather thankful that we can get out of what I was convinced would be our untimely demise, and grab presents from the trunk of the car. I grab a few presents that I got for Eve, Rey, their parents, and Poe, along with some cookies in case anyone else decided to show up. As we walk up to the door, I notice that the sign on the house says "The Skywalkers".

"I thought your last name was Antilles." I say quietly and Rey shakes her head, smiling.

"Oh, no. The Antilles were a family that took in our mother after our grandparents died. When our mum had us, she gave us each two middle names, with one of them being Antilles after the family. When Eve and I got into showbusiness, we were told to come up with a stage name, and we chose Antilles. But I am still a Skywalker." She explains, and I nod, glad I understand before I could possibly say something stupid.

As soon as we step inside, Eve and Rey are bombarded with hugs. A shorter, older woman is the first to latch onto them, going on about how much they have grown and asking how life is going. The next in line is an older man, who is quite a bit taller than the woman. He seems a little gruff, but he smiles very warmly at the girls. Then, the woman suddenly yells, scaring me more than I would like to admit.

"Luke! Get out here now! That turkey can wait!" I guess I look startled because Rey glances over at me and chuckles.

"Aunt Leia used to be a Drill Sergeant in the army. She is a bit of a force to be reckoned with, and she always forgets how loud she can be to strangers." She quietly explains and I nod. This is certainly going to be an interesting day.

"Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, this is my boyfriend, Poe Dameron. Poe, meet my aunt and uncle, Leia and Han Solo." Eve says, trying to make the introductions as quickly as possible. Leia takes a good look at him, raising her eyebrow a little, before she suddenly pulls him into a hug. Poe lets out a slightly distressed cry that makes Han snicker before he looks over at me.

"And who is this, Rey? Boyfriend of yours?" He states more than asks. Rey flushes and I look down, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no. Uncle Han, this is my friend very good friend, Finn." Han looks me over before nodding, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand, relieved that I haven't gotten kicked out or smothered in a hug… yet.

Before Leia can say anything, another man appears around the corner. He is an older man with a beard and is wiping his hands on an apron that I think was once white. I guess this must be Luke. When he sees Eve and Rey, he smiles, and opens his arms."

"Girls! Welcome home!" He calls out and I notice Rey's smile widen even more as she runs over and throws her arms around him, soon followed by Eve.

"Hi Dad." Eve grins and I notice Poe pale a little.

I chuckle as Luke greets Poe, his mere presence seeming to terrify Poe. Another woman appears right after, hugging Eve and Rey tightly. She looks to be about the same age as Leia, but a little taller. She is soon introduced to me as Alaina, Luke's wife and Eve and Rey's mother. I immediately see the resemblance between Alaina and Eve because they both have brown hair and blue eyes. I must say, if I didn't know that Rey was adopted, I would never think she didn't belong in the family. I am introduced to Luke and Alaina before the invite us all into the living room.

The living room is nice and big with lots of places to sit but, before I really know what is going on, Leia shoves me down onto the loveseat next to Rey. Rey and I both look at each other in surprise and embarrassment. I glance around to see that all the single chairs are taken and Leia and Han are conveniently sitting on the sofa in just a way that no one else could squeeze in with them. I look back at Rey and we stare at each other in silence for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"Well, isn't this comfortable! Everyone all together in a way that is nice and cozy." Leia says and Han rolls his eyes, which causes his wife to turn and give him a glare.

Before things can escalate further, the doorbell rings and Alaina jumps up, moving over to the door. I hear two more voices join hers at the door before she comes around the corner with Xyva and that guy from the coffee shop. Leia's face brightens more and she quickly beckons them over, miraculously making the sofa seat four instead of two. Xyva looks really happy to be here, but the other guy looks like he is facing a fate worse than death.

"Finn, Poe, this is our son, Ben, and I believe you already know his girlfriend, Xyva." Leia says and looks over at Ben, who refuses to look back at her. Ben is… nothing like his mother. Where Leia is short, Ben is tall, where Leia has lighter hair done meticulously, Ben has messy black hair, where Leia is friendly, Ben seems antisocial, and where Leia is welcoming... Ben looks like he wants to kill us.

"Ben, it's good to see you and Xyva again!" Eve smiles, seemingly unperturbed by his death glare, which surprisingly turns into a very small smile when he looks at his cousin.

"Thanks, Eve. Good to see you too. Is he your boyfriend?" He asks, glancing over at Poe. Eve nods.

"Yep! Ben, this is Poe, my boyfriend. Poe, this is my cousin, Ben." Poe stutters out a hello and Ben nods curtly before looking over at Rey and I.

"And this is your boyfriend, Rey? You've mentioned him a few times." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Oh, this is my very good friend Finn. We're not dating."

"Yet!" Leia calls out and we both look away, but Ben chuckles.

"Good. Otherwise, I would have to threaten two guys before your brother gets home." He smirks and Xyva cuffs him up the side of his head. There is silence for a second before Alaina suddenly stands up, grabbing Luke's hand.

"Luke and I need to check on the turkey to make sure it doesn't get dried out or burned. We'll only be a minute." The two smile before leaving the room. I smile and look back over at the others, only to find Ben giving me that creepy stare again.

"So, Finn, what do you and Poe do for a living?" Han asks and I turn to him.

"I'm an actor, which is actually how I got to know Eve. We are in the same show and Rey works at the theatre next to us. Xyva also sings at the club down the street from us."

"And I'm a pilot in the air force. However, I am currently stateside waiting for deployment." Poe interjects and Leia smiles.

"Yet another connection to the military - how nice!" She cheers and I look over at Rey in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. As you know, Aunt Leia was a drill sergeant, but that's not all. Dad joined the air force at age nineteen and continued to serve until his retirement a couple years ago. Mum served briefly as a medic in the army, but she mainly stayed with hospitals. My brother, Zantos, used to be in the air force, but is now a medic in the army. He has been on deployment for the past ten months… I hope he comes home soon. I just wish he could have made it home for Christmas." Rey says sadly.

"And who says wishes can't come true?" A voice calls out, causing all of us to look up. A tall man in a uniform is standing in the doorway to the living room, trying to brush snow off himself. Rey and Eve's faces both light up in delight and they jump out of their seats, running over, and throwing their arms around him.

"Zantos! You made it home!" Eve cries out in delight and Zantos laughs, hugging his sisters.

"Do you really think I would miss Christmas and Mum's cooking? Never!"

"What is going on out here?" Alaina asks, walking out of the kitchen, before looking up and freezing. "Zantos! You're here!" She exclaims, equally joyful, and rushes over to greet her son. Zantos lets go of his sisters and hugs Alaina, smiling as he greets her. Luke is the next to walk out of the kitchen, obviously confused at all the hollering. When he sees his son, however, his face breaks out into a huge grin as he walks over and hugs him.

"It's good to have you home. And just in time too. Alaina and I were on our way out to tell all of you that supper is ready. Please, come in to the dining room." He addresses the last part to all of us and I smile, glad that the whole family is together today.

A few seconds later, a girl rushes in, apologizing for being late, before freezing in her tracks, staring up at Zantos. He says something to her and she shrieks, jumping into his arms and kissing him. I suppose that my eyes must be abnormally large because Rey looks over, chuckles, and walks over to me.

"I don't suppose you've met her yet. This is Kaydel Connix, Zantos' girlfriend. We invited her over for Christmas because her family lives in another part of the country, and, from the looks of it, she didn't know Zantos was coming home either." It all clicks in my head and I nod in understanding.

Alaina and Luke disappear into the kitchen to serve the meal and we watch as everyone pairs up as they go into the dining room. Han with Leia, Ben with Xyva, Zantos with Kaydel, and Poe with Eve… which leaves just Rey and myself. She looks down a little awkwardly and I clear my throat, holding out my arm to her. She takes it, smiling, and we walk into the dining room, taking our seats at the large table. I happen to be sitting across from Ben, which I feel is going to make this meal a lot more awkward, but it could be worse. After all, Poe just happens to be seated across from Zantos, who is giving him the evil eye. A few seconds later, Luke comes out, pushing a cart that he swears Alaina got just for serving Christmas dinner. Alaina follows him and the two quickly place all of the delicious looking dishes on the table. He soon sits down at the head of the table, with Alaina on his right and Rey on his left. He looks at all of us and smiles before bowing his head and saying grace. We all do the same and, once he finishes thanking God for the meal, we all dig in.

8888

"I think it is safe to say that was one of the best birds you've ever roasted." Alaina says after we are all done and I think everyone else feels the same from the chorus of agreement to her statement. Luke smiles proudly.

"Well, you made sure I didn't burn it, but thank you, My Dear." He leans over and kisses her cheek before standing up. "Why don't we all go back to the living room to talk and let the turkey digest?" At this, everyone else stands up and makes their way back into the living room, moving more slowly than before.

We all make it back into the living room and I find myself shoved once again by Leia into the loveseat where Rey is sitting. Not that I'm complaining, mind you! I love being with Rey, It's just a little funny how persistent Leia is. Everyone else sits down together and Luke pulls his chair closer to Alaina's so he can wrap an arm around her. If this was any place else, I would most likely feel extremely awkward but, for some reason, I feel really comfortable here. Suddenly, Luke turns to me.

"Finn, it's so nice that you could make it! Rey really wanted you to come, but was worried that you would have plans." I look over at Rey in surprise, who looks like she wants to smack her father and, from the sound of it, her mother did just that. "Ow, Alaina!" He almost whines, making Alaina roll her eyes and Leia snicker.

"How about we all share stories? This always ends up being fun, though slightly embarrassing." Kaydel suggests and everyone nods. Xyva gets a funny look in her eyes before she sits up.

"Did I ever tell you all how Ben and I met?" She asks, mischievously and Ben looks at her in horror. Leia, eager to hear a funny story, leans forward, and motions for her to continue. "Well, a singer needs coffee, and there just happens to be a Starbucks on the street where I work. Every day I walked by it, and every day there was this guy who would stare out rather creepily at everyone while drinking his peppermint latte, or something like that. Well, one day I decided to go in and talk to him because I figured he was this emo guy who probably needed a friend. Anyways, I get a coffee, sit down next to him, try to make small talk, and he ignores me. I notice he that he is reading Edgar Allan Poe and Dracula is also there on the table with him. So, I try to make a joke about vampires liking peppermint lattes… it didn't work. He just glared at me and told me to be quiet. Now, anyone who knows me knows that asking me to be quiet is not a good idea because, when I get quiet, I am plotting my next move. So, I decide to have a little fun with The Raven and I said:

"Ah, I distinctly remember, it was the 2nd of December  
And a creepy man was staring,  
Like his soul was trampled on the floor…  
'Will you ever find help?' I asked him  
Quoth the Emo 'Nevermore'."

Xyva finishes rather dramatically and, by this point, we are all laughing pretty hard. Even Ben is chuckling a little, which is perhaps the most surprising thing of all. Stories continue to get shared around the room and I even find myself adding a thing or two. It suddenly hits me that I have had more fun this one day than the past year. It's funny, there is something about a large family that makes you feel like you belong - even if you have just met for the first time! Before I realize it, the time has flown and it is getting to the time that we all needed to head out if we wanted to get back to the city at a slightly reasonable hour. Luke and Alaina stand up to get our coats from one of the guestrooms and I suddenly notice the bag that I had left by the door earlier this evening. Alaina comes back and hands me my coat, which I take before handing her two packages, which causes her to look at me in confusion.

"This is for you and Luke. I was told that you should never go to a dinner without a little something for the host and hostess. Also, since it's Christmas, I wanted to get a little something for everyone else who I didn't know about. So, the cookies are for everyone else. Can you see that Leia, Han, Ben, Xyva, Zantos, and Kaydel get them?" I ask and Alaina smiles.

"Of course I will! Oh, you sweet boy, you didn't have to do this! Thank you very much." She gives me a hug before moving over to stand next to Luke. As she passes Rey she whispers "I like this Finn, invite him to come again!" causing both Rey and I to cough awkwardly. I turn my attention to Eve and Poe, who are over at the door.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come back with us in the deathtrap? We could surely use the company or someone to call the funeral home if we drive off the road." Poe says and Eve shakes her head, laughing.

"Rey and I took tomorrow off as well. We want a bit of time with our family. Take the Beetle back, Rey and I will get Zantos to drive us in on Wednesday." She smiles at him before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss. She then walks over to me and I pass her a gift. She smiles, thanking me, before moving away and pretty much shoving Rey towards me. Rey stumbles and, on instinct, I reach out to steady her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thank you so much for coming today. My family loves you and I loved having you here." I smile at her.

"I loved being here. Thanks for inviting me, Rey. This was one of the best Christmases I have ever had. Oh, and since I won't see you until Wednesday, this is for you. Merry Christmas." I say as I pass her a gift that I probably spent way too much time wrapping. Her eyes light up and she gives me one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank you, Finn! I hope that you have a safe drive home in that car. I don't know how Eve does it, but she somehow manages to get drivable for each inspection." We both chuckle but, before I can leave, Leia gasps rather loudly, causing us both to look at her.

"Look at that! You two are standing under the mistletoe! You know the tradition…" She grins and Luke frowns.

"I don't remember hanging mistletoe there…" He mutters and Leia gives him an unimpressed look.

"Well, someone needed to." She mutters back before turning to us. "Now kiss!"

By this point, the rest of the family has come out of the living room to see what is going on. Poe is also standing behind us on the porch with the door open, wanting to see what will happen. Knowing that Leia will literally keep me from leaving until I do something, I lean down to kiss Rey on the cheek. However, before I can do so, she turns to look at me and I end up kissing her on the lips.

I am staring at her in complete shock, and she does the same for a second before she closes her eyes and gently kisses me back. Fireworks start going off in my mind and I honestly cannot believe that this is happening. I think I hear Eve mutter that it has taken us long enough, but I don't really care. All I can think about is Rey.

After what feels like an eternity and yet too soon at the same time, I gently pull away and look down at her. She bites her lip before looking up at me, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Finn." She says quietly and I grin.

"Merry Christmas, Rey." With that, I step outside and walk with Poe down to the car. He is talking incessantly, but I'm not even listening. We get into the car and I look up to see Rey waving from the porch of the house. I wave back, smiling.

Yes, this has got to be the best Christmas ever.


	4. Chapter 4 - Totally "Not" Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has arrived and Finn and Rey are totally "not" dating (no matter what everyone else thinks).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am technically a day late, but the chapter ends a couple days after Valentine's Day, so I think I'm still okay! Anyways, this is just a funny and fluffy chapter. I wanted to get it done sooner, but school got in the way and this just seemed like a perfect time to write about. Feel free to like and review if you feel so inclined! So, sit back and enjoy this chapter of Seeing You There!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own the quote I took from The Lion King 1/2 (great movie by the way). I also don't own Avengers (popping that in since I mention it). My brother owns Zantos, my friend owns Xyva, and they are on loan to me. I own Eve and Alaina, and the plans for this story, but that is it!

Finn’s POV 

I continue to see Rey every day, but ever since Christmas, I have been seeing a lot more of the entire Skywalker Clan. Leia especially has been showing up at our door a whole lot. Every time she claims that she keeps on forgetting that Eve, Rey, and Xyva live in AA2187 across the hall instead of 2187, which is our apartment. This would make a lot of sense except for the fact that she will always find an excuse to practically drag me across the hall and announce loudly to Rey that I “just happened to drop by”. After that she usually shoves me down next to Rey and scurries off into the kitchen declaring that she needs to try whatever dish Eve has just made. The first time it happened, Rey looked away, embarrassed, and I thought that Eve would come to the rescue. The only sign of her, however, was the sound of her and Leia’s laughter coming from the kitchen, proving she would be no help whatsoever. It got better after that, and Leia has now done it so many times that Rey and I are both used to it.

It is now about the middle of February and everywhere I go, all I hear is one thing -- Valentine’s Day. Whether it is coworkers talking about how amazing the holiday is or how much they want to destroy any reminder of the holiday, Valentine’s Day gets old pretty quickly. It doesn’t help that all the single people I know moan to me about how they want to be in a relationship and all the people I know in a relationship keep telling me that this Valentine’s will be the “best one ever”. I have heard both sides way too much and, frankly, I am rather tired of it all. The one thing about this time of year that truly annoys me, however, is how everyone I know keeps on asking me if I’m dating someone and then takes pity on me when I say I’m not. I don’t need their pity. I am very happy, and I also have Rey who is… well… I’m not sure what we are yet, but I really like her.

Anyways, today is February 14th and I am currently standing outside AA2187, contemplating on whether to knock on the door or not. Rey and I are going out to some bakery that she likes but while it kind of sounds like a date, I’m not really sure that it is. I look down at what I’m wearing. Is it too casual? Too dressy? Before I can decide to run back across the hall and change, the door opens to reveal Xyva’s surprised face.

“Finn! Hi! What are you doing here?” She asked with a slightly suspicious look on her face. I shift my weight from one foot to the other as I stand there, uncomfortably.

“Hi Xyva, is Rey here? I’m supposed to be meeting her.” I explain and she smiles in understanding.

“Right! You and Rey are going on your ‘totally-not-a-date’.” Xyva said holding up her hands to make air quotes. Before I can object, she gives me a knowing look and steps aside to let me in. 

When I step through the doors, I find myself standing in the middle of a state of what can only be described as organized chaos. Binders, books, fabric swatches, and all other sorts of things cover most of the surfaces in the living room. Eve is on her laptop at the dining room table, Rey’s voice is coming from the kitchen, Ben is staring menacingly out the window, and Zantos and Kaydel are sitting on the sofa. As soon as I see Kaydel, the chaos all makes total sense to me. Zantos and Kaydel got engaged on New Year’s Eve so Kaydel, being the responsible person she is, has decided to get a head start on wedding preparations. Zantos obviously genuinely cares about helping Kaydel with the planning, but when Kaydel starts asking Eve about what colours the place settings should be, his attention goes back to the tv where Avengers: Age of Ultron is playing. I honestly don’t blame him and I even have half a mind to join him when Rey come out of the kitchen.

“That was Dad. Apparently, Mum has come down with the flu and won’t be able to make it for dinner tonight. So, he is staying home to be with her.” There is a murmur of disappointment before Rey looks over and sees me by the door. Her face lights up.  
“Finn, you’re here! Let me just go get my purse and we can head out.”

I nod and Rey smiles before disappearing around the corner. I watch her for a second before I turn and find Zantos and Ben glaring at me from where they were in the room. I clear my throat, uncomfortably.

“Is there something wrong?” I ask, completely unsure of what to say. Ben gives me a menacing stare and walks towards me.

“Where are you taking Rey?” He hisses and I take a step back.

“I’m sorry, what?” I ask, confused.

“We just want to make sure that your intentions for our sister -and cousin- are honourable.” Zantos pipes up from the sofa, getting the attention of the girls. Xyva looks over and rolls her eyes.

“Seriously, you two? This is Finn! It’s not like Rey’s dating some jerk, she’s dating him.” Xyva declares rather loudly, pointing at me. Realizing what she meant, I try to correct her, but Eve smirks at me.

“Oh, yes we know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that you and Rey are not actually dating and are just friends, but we all know the truth.” Eve grins and I clear my throat awkwardly, hoping that Rey will come back from her room and save me from this conversation. No luck.

“So, where are you two going this afternoon?” Kaydel asks and I turn to her gratefully, ignoring Eve’s comment.

“I’m not sure. There is this bakery that she says she really likes up on 7th.” I pause when I look up and see the looks of shock and horror on their faces. “What?”

“Oh, nothing really… except for the fact that ‘Takodana Treats’ as they call themselves is usually anything but a treat. The staff are probably going to be a little rude but, whatever you do, don’t let them make you buy their cupcakes. They are always stale!” Zantos contributes from his spot on the couch. I look over at Eve and she confirms her brother’s statement with a nod and a chuckle.

“We honestly don’t know why Rey likes these places. I mean, first the Jakku Market and now this Takodana Treats! I think this is where she gets her nickname the Scavenger -- she finds good things in the strangest places. I just don’t get why she won’t go somewhere normal like Coruscant Confections. I mean, they make really good cakes -- Oh, Kaydel, they make cakes! Write them down on your list!” Eve suddenly says and Kaydel looks up, nodding, before writing down the name in her large binder. I am standing there trying to understand what just happened when Rey comes back into the living room. I smile at her in relief.

“All right, Finn. Ready to head out?” She asks, grabbing her coat, and I practically run to the door while trying to remain cool about it.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She smiles at me and we head out for our “not date”.

\-----

Eve and Zantos weren’t kidding -- Takodana Treats leaves a lot to be desired in almost every way. The pastries in the case were obviously not fresh and the staff were indifferent the second we stepped in. When they realized I wasn’t going to tip them, they pretty much threw the food at us in disdain. I went for the cookies and, while they weren’t bad, they weren’t exactly good. The only thing that made this trip worth while, however, was Rey’s excitement. It really is infectious, and I couldn’t help but smile. She got a slice peach cobbler and she seemed to really like it, so the trip wasn’t a total bust. 

We are sitting in Washington Square Park on one of the benches. It is rather cold, but I’m happy to sit there and enjoy the moment with my coffee while Rey finishes up her cobbler. I look over at her and smile to see the look of happiness on her face. I glance down at her food and frown.

“I’m sorry, Rey. It probably would have been easier for you to eat that inside. Do you want to go somewhere indoors?” I ask her and she laughs, shaking her head.

“No, I’m fine, Finn. I actually do this a lot. I will get something and then head down here. I love coming and sitting down here on this exact bench. I don’t know why, but the whole park seems magical from here!”

I smile at her and look up, trying to find the magic among all the concrete. I think that I am starting to see what she means when a taxi horn starts blaring and people start yelling some rather choice words, breaking the spell entirely. I sigh, shaking my head, and turn back to her.

“So, how’s the cobbler?” I ask and she grins at me.

“It’s delicious! Look, I know that Takodana Treats isn’t exactly a five-star bakery, but their cobblers are good. The peach cobbler is my favourite. In fact, I’d say it is the best item on the whole menu!” I want to interject that I think it must be the only good item on the menu, but I choose not to. 

“I’m glad that you are enjoying it.” I say instead and she seems happy with my response, so I decided to leave it at that. 

We sit in a comfortable silence until Rey has finished her cobbler. When she is done, she stands up and throws her garbage in the can a few feet away from us and I stand up from the bench, which is suddenly feeling very cold. She comes back over to me and we walk out of the park side by side. As we are moving down the sidewalk towards the crosswalk, I grab her hand without thinking. She stops moving and stares down at our hands in shock. Realizing what I have done, I freeze as well before quickly removing my hand from hers.

“Sorry Rey. I wasn’t thinking.” I say quickly and step back from her. Rey looks up at me and smiles, shaking her head softly.

“Don’t worry about it Finn. I’m not upset. A little surprised, yes, but upset? No.” She smiles, and I sigh in relief. We both look up and see that the crosswalk has just changed to “walk”. I turn to her and hold out my hand.

“Shall we run for our lives?” I ask and she grins, grabbing onto my hand with one of her own.

“Oh, yes, let’s!” We take off running and just manage to get across the crosswalk before the light changes. We glance at each other and burst out laughing before we continue our walk back to the apartment building.

We make it back to the building in record time and have just made it to our floor when she stops me.

“Finn, because of Poe and Xyva’s work schedules, Eve, Poe, Ben, Xyva, and I have all decided to go out for a group dinner tonight. They invited me to bring someone along and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?” She looks up at me, as though she is worried I will say no. I grin.

“Sure, why not? It will be a lot better than anything I could have planned for tonight. I’ll see you later Rey.” I say and walk over to unlock my apartment door. She calls out the same and unlocks her door, stepping into the chaos that is her family. I fiddle with my key a little so that I can watch her for a second before I open my door and step inside. I am hanging up my coat when it suddenly hits me. I am very close to falling for Rey.

\----- 

I am standing in my living room, turning off the lights, when I hear a groan from the other room. I look up to see Poe come out of his bedroom.

“What do you think, Finn? Too fancy or too casual? Should I wear the other shirt, you know, the green one?” I glance at him with an eyebrow raised and frown before going to the door and pulling on my coat.

“You look fine, Poe. I seriously doubt that Eve will care what you look like just as long as you don’t get into a brawl or something on the way there. Now, come on, we are going to be late.” I say and Poe grumbles under his breath about how he really should have changed into the other shirt, which makes me roll my eyes. We head out to find Eve, Rey, Ben, and Xyva all waiting in the hall for us. We exchange customary hellos before we head out for the restaurant.

The restaurant is crowded and the food is a little pricey, but it fun to be there with friends. Who says that Valentine’s Day needs to be all romantic anyways? I mean, have you ever read about the patron saint? Being fed to lions is a lot of things, but romantic is not one of them!

It is a typical dinner with my friends. I got shoved into a seat next to Rey, which is fine by me because it means I don’t need to shout across the table to talk to her. Eve and Poe are leaning close together, deeply involved in a conversation. It is actually quite cute. Ben and Xyva are also in a discussion about something but, as I pay more attention to it, it is sounding a lot like an argument in the early stages. Ben says something that Xyva obviously disagrees with, getting the attention of Eve and Poe. They look over at us and Rey mouths “here we go.”

“Ben, I am not going to use this in a song. What even is this? ‘You’re like a lark in the sky, singing a sweet melody’? That doesn’t even rhyme!!”

“Not all songs rhyme!” Ben counters and Xyva scoffs.

“You’re right. Only good songs rhyme. The ones that don’t are trash!” She starts to raise her voice and I look over at Rey, wondering if we need to intervene. 

“You just aren’t giving this art the appreciation that it deserves!” Ben spits out and danger flashes in Xyva’s eyes. She is getting ready to give the fatal blow.

“Oh, I’ll give it what it deserves!” And with that, she rips up the paper that he had given her and throws it behind her. Ben stands up, his eyes flashing in fury. Xyva stands up as well and I notice Eve and Poe getting ready to jump if they need to pull the two apart.

“How could you! You know, Xyva, sometimes I wonder if you really love me at all!” Ben’s voice is starting to get to a level that could disrupt other couples. Rey tries to motion to them to quiet down, but both ignore her. Xyva laughs in disbelief at his words.

“You think I’d still be with you if I didn’t love you?” She counters and by now they are pretty much yelling.

“Then prove it! Marry me!”

“Sure, why not? It would make fighting a whole lot easier!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Xyva storms off and Ben turns around to us.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a ring to pick out! I will see you tomorrow!” He storms out after her and Eve, Poe, Rey and I look at each other in shock. It is only at this moment that I realize our jaws are hanging open in shock. 

“Did they really just…” I trail off, completely unsure of what to say. Eve stares at the doors for a second before she smiles, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Man, there’s never a dull moment in our family! This is definitely a Valentine’s Day that we are going to remember.”

\-----

I am standing outside of apartment AA2187 nervously, trying to get up the courage to knock on the door. Looking down at the package in my hands, I take a deep breath before knocking rather gently. The door opens to reveal, rather unsurprisingly, Xyva. She is beaming and I immediately notice the fluorescent light of the hallway bouncing off the diamond ring on her left hand. She takes me in and then looks at the package in my hands before grinning a rather mischievous smile.

“Ah, you’ve come to see Rey after your first lover’s quarrel.” She smirks and I sigh, bowing my head. There is no use denying it because Rey and I did get into an argument. It happened so quickly, and I am not even sure now what it was about, but I feel badly that it even happened. So, I am here only a couple days after Valentine’s Day, hoping to make Rey feel better and, hopefully, forgive me.

Xyva lets me in to the apartment and I am slightly relieved to see that it is not packed with people giving me judgemental glances. In fact, the only person there other than Xyva is Eve, who is drinking some tea at the table. She looks over at me and smiles before calling out for Rey.

“Eve? What is it this time?” Rey calls out, sounding annoyed, and rather unlike herself, before she walks out into the living room and sees me standing there, awkwardly. “Hello, Finn.” She says rather coolly. Before she can say anything else, I step towards her.

“Rey, I’m really sorry about our argument last night. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what it was even about, but I know that I provoked you. I’m really sorry and, while I know that you are probably still really ticked at me, I hope that you can forgive me.” I glance down at the package in my hands. “Oh, and I also got you a little something. You mentioned that peach cobblers are your favourite from Takodana Treats and I figured you might like one.”  
I hold out the box to her, uncomfortable with the whole situation and, frankly, worried that she will not accept my apology. Instead of glaring at me or ignoring me all together, Rey simply smiles and takes the box out of my hands.

“Thank you, Finn. It’s sweet of you to apologize and to get my favourite. Don’t worry, I forgive you. It was a really stupid argument anyways.” 

I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding, and she giggles a little before reaching up and hugging me. I freeze for a second before I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. I glance over at the two other occupants of the room to see Xyva making a heart with her hands at us while Eve is frantically motioning for me to continue. I roll my eyes a little and smile despite myself before pulling away.

“Hey, can I walk you down to your rehearsals?” I ask and Rey’s eyes light up.

“I’d love that!” She smiles and pulls on her coat before putting the peach cobbler box in her bag and slinging the bag over her shoulder. Then, she takes my hand in hers and we walk out for the day. I know that I will get an extra dose of teasing from Eve later today, but I don’t care. I’m with Rey and that’s all that matters.


End file.
